


The Cake isn't a Lie. It's Just Wrong.

by pinnacle_of_turtle_dick (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Canon Jewish Character, Holiday Angst, Jewish Character, Light Angst, Mentioned John Egbert, Trans Female Character, Trans John Egbert, also, its for angst reasons but in this fic she does go by june and she/her, jewish strilondes, oneshot i wrote at school asdkfasdf, yes. the strilondes are CANONICALLY jewish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pinnacle_of_turtle_dick
Summary: -They were always wrong. It hurt then, and it hurt now. It’d even wormed its way into her favorite holiday. She was alone. And crying. On Christmas Eve. But it wasn’t his fault, and she refused to blame him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Cake isn't a Lie. It's Just Wrong.

A silent sob racked through her. The platter fell from her hands and before she could catch it, it shattered against the floor. She didn’t know why it hadn’t struck her up until now, such a specific moment, that she would be spending Christmas alone for the very first time. She’d been preparing for the holiday for weeks before this, but now of all times? 

She couldn’t really tell if the thought was avoiding her, or if she was avoiding it. The remembrance that after all they’d been through, her father was still gone, that her friends were still states, even oceans in one case, away. 

She’d put up a stocking for him, still. She looked at the one she’d owned when she was younger. It was hand embroidered, done by her father, with a name that wasn’t hers. A name she wished more than anything she could erase. The sight of it sent a new wave of sobs through her. He hadn’t known, and she refused to blame him. He’d left her before she ever had a chance to tell him, before she even knew. She wanted to be upset about that as well, but- It was never his fault. She couldn’t blame him for dying. 

She couldn't blame him for his stocken being hung, either. Without thinking, she’d pulled the box from the garage and hung it above the fireplace just as she did her new one, just as she did Dave’s and Rose’s, just as she did Jade’s. None of them were there, and none of them would come, but she put them up anyways. Rose and Dave were busy now, far too busy to fly out to Washington when they had their own plans for the holidays. They were celebrating Hanukkah with Kanaya. Jade simply just lived much too far away to visit. 

She put them up, but she hadn’t put much thought into it. Not when she was nailing them into the wall, or when she hung up the lights, or put up the tree, or set out presents for people who weren’t coming. She’d have to mail them out, if she ever wanted them to get to their recipients. But, it was nice to pretend. At the time, she thought the shipping could wait. They’d be late by now. A few days for Rose and Dave, as they lived in Texas. Not too far, but in Jade’s case, she lived on an island. They’d go by plain or by boat. 

She hadn’t even thought about it when she was making the cake. A fruitcake, different than the ones her dad used to make, but still a cake. He never did know how to talk to her. She’d shut him out. So he showed he cared through objects; gifts and cakes on birthdays, grand presents she didn’t need. Things she didn’t want. He didn’t do it on purpose. He didn’t know, she didn’t even know, but-

“Happy Birthday, John!”

-They were  _ always _ wrong. It hurt then, and it hurt now. It’d even wormed its way into her favorite holiday. She was alone. And crying. On Christmas Eve. But it wasn’t his fault, and she refused to blame him. 

June gathered herself. She wouldn’t let this ruin it. She’d stay strong. The fruitcake she’d dropped earlier wasn’t salvageable, but maybe- Maybe Christmas was. 

She cleaned the mess and got out her phone, dialing a Texan number. Rose wouldn’t mind talking, and surely- Surely, Dave would have some stupid analogy to make that would cheer her up. Her friends could distract her. Found family was still a family, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this. at school. and turned it in. to my teacher. 
> 
> i am unbelievable, gog askflahdsf


End file.
